


No Fuckin Clue

by KittyKatt



Series: No Clue [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Felix Being a Dick, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Lavernius Tucker, Trans Male Character, Tucker is a girl, Tuckington time travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, asshole Felix, carwash siblings, girl!Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt/pseuds/KittyKatt
Summary: Wash and Tucker are dating and something happens to her when there separated. Felix is being an asshole like always. Felix pisses off Tucker.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church, Agent Carolina & Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Donald Doyle/Vanessa Kimball, Felix | Isaac Gates/Lavernius Tucker, Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Four Seven Niner, Michael J. Caboose/Agent Carolina
Series: No Clue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Freckles Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker's girl name is Lavernia Tucker.

"Wash come on get up please Wash get up" Tucker yelled she then hear Wash talking .pn their private radio channel "Sorry Tucker I have to keep you safe you know that but I do love you. Sorry. Tucker keep your eye on Caboose please."  
"Wash stop being a self sacrificial asshole you know I hate that."  
Wash stares right at Tucker when he says "Freckles Shake"  
"NO" Tucker's vision going black  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Look who finally woke up from her beauty sleep." Felix smirked  
"Where's Wash"  
"Who the Freelancer"  
"Yes where is he. Wheres Wash Felix." Slightly aggravated  
"Whoa no need to get hostile"  
"Yes there is. Where is he"  
"The Feds captured you friends including Agent Washington."  
"No not Wash."  
When doctor comes into the room "Oh your up you had a slight concussion due to the rock falling on your head"  
"Can I leave I don't exactly like hospitals."  
"Yes you can leave just be careful with your head."  
"Okay can I leave now"  
"Yes you can leave"  
"Thanks"  
Tucker and Felix makes there way put of the infirmary.  
"So"  
"What"  
"So why were you get all hostile when I brought up Washington"  
"That's none of your business Felix"  
"Whoa there's no need to get hostile alright."  
"Then don't talk about shirt you don't know asshole"  
"Okay"  
"Where is everyone asshole"  
"There in there rooms Kimball gave them an hour ago"  
"Wheres my room"  
"Next to the blue one's"  
"Mine Is next to Caboose"  
"Whose Caboose?"  
"The Blue one dumbass"


	2. Tucker being depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and he others get promoted to Captains. Felix tells them there friends are dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they have been at the Republic Base for a month now

Knock Knock  
"What"  
"Tucker its Felix open the door"  
"What do you want Felix"  
"Kimball wants you in her office and before you say 'do I have to go' its a mandatory meeting."  
"But why do I have to go"  
"I just told you why didn't you listen at all" Felix huffed "If you don't open this door right now I will kick this door down and drag your ass out of there"  
"Okay okay" Tucker puts on her armor and then leaves the room "Happy asshole"

\----------------------------------------------  
"Kimball Felix said there was a meeting about something. He told me to come here."  
"Ah yes we were waiting for you." She turns to face them.  
"Lavernia Tucker, Dexter Grif, Dick Simmons, and Mikeal J Caboose I'm sorry your friends got captured but I will let you guys go get them I'm promoting all of you to Captains and giving you all a team to command."  
"So we can get Wash"  
"Tucker we know you guys are dating."  
"How we were keeping it a secret."  
"We saw you guys kissing."  
"How...Caboose you told them."  
"Sorry Tucker you were being super sad."  
"It's okay Caboose. I'm not mad at you were just telling them why I was sad."  
"Really"  
"Yes"  
"Thank you Thank you for not being mad at me Tucker." As he gives her a giant bear hug.  
"Owwww" She falls down when Caboose let's her go she feels excruciating pain in her almost pass out.  
"Sorry Tucker" Caboose says in the most innocent day possible.  
Simmons and Grif run over to her side. "Tucker are you okay" "I'm fine Grif" "No your not. Usually you tell Caboose to let you go but when Caboose hugged you you were I pain. What's wrong."  
"I don't know Grif but I'm fine you don't need to worry about me."  
"Wash wouldn't want you to not care about anything. Your gaping to the infirmary. I don't care if you don't want to or not were going to get you checked out first."  
"Fine"  
\----------------------------------------------  
"You are pregnant"  
"I'm what?"  
"Your pregnant"  
"How is she pregnant"  
"See that there" the doctor pointing to the screen that showed a fetus In a womb. "That is a month old fetus."  
"Wha..How...What I can't be pregnant."  
"Well you are Tucker."  
"Do you want you to contact the father?"  
"You can't because he got captured by the Feds."  
"Wash?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow Ticket I promise we'll get them back"  
"I don't care if I am pregnant I'm still going to help get them."  
"Tucker no your not Wash would not let you if he was here. He would want you to stay here. He would also kill us if he found out we let you go with us. So your staying."  
"No I'm not I'll take the blame. I want to tell him in person."  
"Fine but don't come running to me when you get injured."  
"Fine asshole."


	3. Wash finds out

"Get ready were leaving in five minutes"  
"No your staying here Tucker because your pregnant and I don't Wash to kill us when he finds out we let you leave and get hurt when your pregnant."  
Yes Grif I know I'm pregnant you don't have .tp keep reminding me about that and if I find out one .pf you told him that I'm pregnant you with his kid I'll murder you in your sleep. Okay you get that."  
"Yes" They all respond almost immediately in unison.  
"Grif your driving."  
"Fine but your taking a nap when we leave I'll wake you up when we get there."  
"We have to leave a message for the Lieutenants they'll think we just left them."  
"Okay"  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Tucker wake up were here"  
"We are thanks Grif"  
"So how are we going to get in Tucker."  
"I don't know I didn't think about that part yet."  
"I have a plan"  
"No Grif leaving is not an option"  
"Fuck"  
"We could always go right now because no one is out there"  
*Airhorn*  
"I'm sorry what were you saying Simmons"  
"Nothing"  
"You could always melt the wall with your sword.  
"Like evil ice cream"  
"Oh shit some ones coming"  
"Bow Chicks Box Wow" They get covered in snow like a snowman. A guard comes closes and aims his gun toward the snowmen and Tucker uses her energy sword and stabs him.  
"But why Mr. Snowman." He drops dead.  
"Come on we gotta save the others." They follow Tucker to the door. Simmons opens the door and they see the others.  
"Wash."  
"Tucker" Wash pulls Tucker into a hug  
"We need to talk when we get the time okay"  
"Okay"  
\----------------------------------------------  
"No I will not let you."  
"Come on Wash. I know how to get Felix to talk. I will do it."  
"Fine only if you take my healing unit."  
"Fine"  
\----------------------------------------------  
Tucker gets stabbed  
'Come on Tucker stay with me' 'Church are they okay' 'I don't know Tucker' 'No Wash is going to be so pissed at me'  
'So its Wash's'  
'Yeah happened when you and Carolina left'  
"Isn't that right Church"  
"Yes" 'You better still be alive when I get back"  
'I'll try' Tucker passes out  
"Someone go get Grey" "Tucker come on talk me I can't lose you too I lost so many people I cared about I can't lose you too please talk to me."  
*Pelican in the distance*  
"We need to operate on her right now"  
"Can I go in"  
"No Washington I'm sorry you can't"  
"Okay"  
"Wash we need to talk"  
"What Grif"  
"We need to talk in private"  
"Okay"  
Grif leads Wash to a room  
"What is it"  
"If I tell you this Tucker's going to kill me but I don't care. Okay do you notice that Tucker gained weight since we got separated"  
"Yeah why"  
"Well she's pregnant with with you kid. But since she got stabbed I don't know anymore."  
"What"  
"Wash Tucker's pregnant."  
"What...Why didn't she tell me. How did you that she was pregnant."  
"When Caboose gave her a hug she said 'Owwww' and I knew something was wrong with her I ended up taking her to the infirmary and the doctor said she was a month pregnant. The doctor wanted to contact the father utility Tucker said that was impossible because he got captured by the Feds and I knew from there that she was pregnant with your kid. She said that if we told you before her that she would murder us in our sleep that's why I didn't I tell you or any one else."  
"I should have listened to her. She told me not to be a self sacrificial asshole."  
"I think Grey wants to talk to you."  
"Thanks for telling me Grif."  
"Your welcome"  
Wash heads back to the infirmary  
"Hi Grey"  
"Oh Agent Washington can I talk to you in private please."  
"Sure" That go to an empty room. "What's up"  
"When Captain Tucker got stabbed the child died. We tried everything to save the child but we couldn't. Tucker won't wake up door another hour but you can go to her room if you want."  
"Can I"  
"Yes you can"  
Grey leads Wash to Tucker's room. Grey than leaves Wash alone with Tucker.  
"Tucker why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with our kid. I just wish I didn't have to find out from Grif. Please wake up."


	4. Wash asks questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker and Wash talk about the kid that died from Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of freetime.....

Tucker wakes up and sees Wash sitting on a chair right next to her awake.  
"Hi why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Tucker?"  
"Who told you."  
"Grif did then Grey told me the kid died from Felix."  
"I never named them"  
"Do you want to name them?"  
"Yeah, how about Shannon."  
"Yeah that's a nice name. I'll ask Gray if we can bury them once you get out"  
"Okay"  
"Are you okay"  
"No" crying "I never met them and they died Wash I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just if I told you you would have never let me go to on the mission. I'm so sorry Wash"  
"Hey it's okay Tucker I'm not mad. Just hurt that you didn't tell me."  
"I'm sorry Wash"  
"You don't need to say sorry Tucker."  
"But because of me Shannon died."  
"No Shannon died from Felix's knife not from you didn't kill her Felix did. Did anyone besides Grif did know?"  
"Yeah Simmons, Caboose and Kimball. I think Felix found out somehow because after he stabbed me he said something about you and Shannon."  
"Oh Locus said something very similar about you and Shannon. He said 'Two people you care about are dead' I thought he meant you and Caboose died. I didn't know you were pregnant until Grif told me."  
"Sorry for not telling you Wash."  
"It's fine"  
"But because not telling made me fer stabbed."  
"Sorry if I would have know that I would have never collapsed the cave."  
"Really"  
"Yeah cause I would have wanted to be near you and protect you."  
"Okay I'll tell you first the next time."  
"Okay I'll tell be happy with that. You have to let me always be near you also that way I help you with stuff."  
"Fine. When am I getting out?"  
"I don't know want me ask Grey for you."  
"Yeah"  
Wash gets up and leaves he runs into Grey in the hallway. "Hey Grey can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes what about Washington"  
"Tucker wants to know when she's getting out."  
"Oh in six days."  
"Thanks."  
"You sure you don't want to talk about something else Washington"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks Grey."  
"Call me Emily"  
"Okay thanks Emily"  
"Your welcome Washington"  
Wash walks back to Tucker's room and sits in the chair next to Tucker's bed  
"So what did she say"  
"She said in six days"  
"Awwwwwwwww man I don't want to stay here for six days."  
"If it makes you any better I'll visit you on my free time. Does that make you feel better."  
"Yeah. You would really do that."  
"I'll visit you tonight okay"  
"Okay bye Wash"  
"Bye" Wash leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....like a lot of freetime


	5. Palomo shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Palomo shows up and the other Lieutenants.

"Captain Tucker hi sorry for your loss"  
"What...How the hell did you find out about Shannon Palomo."  
"Uh who's Shannon Captain Tucker?"  
"Shannon is my dead kid."  
"Oh um I'm sorry Captain."  
"It's fine you didn't know Palomo."  
"But um thanks for saving us mom."  
"Uh what did you just call me Palomo?"  
"Uh nothing"  
"That didn't sound like nothing Lieutenant Palomo" Said a very familiar voice. They bolth look up to see the very familiar grey and yellow armored soldier.  
"Wash"  
"Uh Agent Washington. Uh hi I'm going to leave now. Uh bye."  
"Uh no you don't Palomo." Tucker grabs a hold of Palomo's arm and yanks him back onto the chair.  
"So this is awkward"  
"Very"  
"So Palomo what did you call Captain Tucker just now"  
"Nothing"  
"It sounded a lot like 'mom' to me Wash"  
"Yes it did Captain Tucker."  
"Palomo do you think of me as your mom instead of your Captain."  
"Yeah"  
"I'm not mad I'm just kinda surprised that's all . I mean I do have a kid bit I never get to see him because he's on Sangahellios." They boath stare at her. "Sangahellios is the home of the Elites. Junior is an Elite."  
"You have a kid Captain Tucker"  
"Yes but I only get to video chat with him which fucking sucks."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Bye Captain Tucker" Palomo leaves  
"Hey Wash how the hell did Palomo find out about Shannon?"  
"Uh I don't know. Why?"  
"Because when Palomo came in here he said 'Sorry for your loss' How the hell did he find out about Shannon"  
"Kimball told everyone"  
"Why did she tell everyone"  
"Because she thought they needed to be able to help you because we did lose an unborn child."  
"Now they keep saying 'sorry for your loss' to me Wash."  
"Sorry I'll tell them to stop"  
"Thanks Wash. Do they know we're dating."  
"Yeah"  
"Oh that's not surprising at all because when someone mentioned a rescue I always mentioned something about you Wash. So not surprised that people know that we're dating."  
"You always said mentioned me"  
"Yeah because I was super depressed when we got separated Caboose tried to cheer me up but it didn't work."  
"Caboose told me about that."  
"Yeah please don't do that again I don't want that to happen again. If you do I will kill you if you didn't already get killed."  
"Okay"  
"Caboose gonna try to cheer me up when I get out of here."  
"Yeah"  
"Ooh Agent Washington" Grey walks into Tucker's room. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in you bed"  
"Sorry Emily. Bye Tucker" Wash leaves  
"Grey walks you kicked out the person who I want to talk to."  
"You need to rest because when you get out tomorrow "  
"Okay I'll sleep"


	6. Wash takes a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long while I was writing this it deleted everything 5 times so now I'm just writing the book as message drafts

Wash and Tucker walk down the hall passing a group of soldiers.

"Finally I'm free. I thought I would never say this but I missed the fucking crappy MREs there way better than the infirmary's food. God that shit was horrible." Tucker complained

"That's because your food had medicine in it." Wash stated

"Oh fuck you Wash"

"Is that an offer Tucker" Wash smirked

"No. Do you want it to be Washington" Tucker said smugly

"Maybe"

"Why don't we find out"

"Can't I have to train the Lieutenants in an hour. Maybe later"

"No you don't not anymore."

"Tucker what do mean?" Wash questioned

"Oh. When we left the infirmary I asked Carolina if she could train the Lieutenants for you because you look fuckin exhausted."

"I'm not exhausted Tucker" Wash said flatly

"Oh really how much sleep have you been getting Wash?" Tucker questioned

Wash hesitates before replying. "Five hours"

"Wash I know you have trouble sleeping and have memories that aren't yours due to Church committing suicide in your head but you need to sleep Wash. Your fucking exhausted you need a nap. I'm guessing they got worse when we got separated and after I got stabbed?" Tucker asks

"Yeah. I barely slept" Wash said quietly

"That proves my point."

"What point?"

"That you need to relax"

"No. I don't need to relax and I don't want to relax Tucker."

"To bad. I already asked Kimball if she could give you the rest of the day to relax. She quickly agreed with me. So were taking a nap. Hey Wash where's your room?"

"Down the hall last door on the left"

Tucker grabs his wrist and starts dragging him to his room getting a few glances from the same group of soldiers they passed a few minutes ago. Hearing some replies like 'Looks like Agent Washington's getting some' and 'Ha Agent Washington's getting draged'

"Tucker. I can walk you don't need to drag me." Wash whines

"Actually I have to because I know you Wash your a stubborn asshole who doesn't know how to relax. So no."

"I'm not a stubborn asshole Tucker" If Wash wasn't being draged he would have crossed his arms.

"Yeah and a Sanghelli didn't rape me." Tucker states

"Wait...what? Tucker what does that mean?" Wash questions

"You do know I have a Sangahili son that I gave birth to the same day I found out from Doc that I was pregnant right."

"What?"

"Oh my god Wash how do you not know about that. Grif always brings that up."

They arrive at Wash's door amid Tucker opens it dragging Wash in before locking the door behind them. They strip off there armor.

"Wash do you want to talk about them?"

"Not really. No. I do you want to tell you but not right now though."

"Okay you can tell me when you want to tell me. I won't force you to tell me Wash."

"I know"

"Come on lets take a nap."

"Okay. Hey Tucker what did mean by a Sanghelli raped you."

"You know about my son Junior right?"

"Yes how could I forget."

"Okay so I didn't exactly give consent."

"How?"

"Okay Crunchbite did something to me that made my body to stop moving but yet I could still function. I was against it but my body wasn't against it. So I basically got raped and kinda didn't."

"That makes no since"

"I know"

"So you got raped by an alien"

"Yes how that's why I have aqua tattoos in Sanghelli"

"I was wondering where you got   
those from."

"Yeah when I was pregnant with Junior. His Sanghelli DNA merged with my DNA so I'm kinda not a full human anymore I guess. My eyes went from brown to aqua. I also got tattoos written in Sanghelli."

"Oh."

"Come on lets take a nap."

"Okay"

Tucker lays down next to Wash. She falls asleep on Wash's chest. He kisses her forehead before falling asleep.  
\---------------------------------  
Wash wakes up to something grinding up against his dick. He hears someone moaning. He relies it's Tucker grinding up against his dick and moaning. Reliesing she's having a wet dream.

"Tucker" Wash whispers in her ear.

"David" Tucker moans

Wash freezes at the mention of his name. "Tucker wake up" Wash shakes Tucker's arm hoping she'll wake up before she gets louder. "Tucker wake up please."

"David" Tucker moans. She rolls over into Wash's chest snuggling.

"Lavernia wake up"

"Hmmmmmm"

"Oh my god Lavernia wake up before I wake you up" Wash threatens

"Mmmmm" Tucker mumbles

"Tucker"

"What I'm having a good dream" Tucker mumbles sleepily

"Yes I know you were having a good dream. While you were having a good dream you were grinding up against me."

"I was" Tucker grins into Wash's chest.

"Yes you were now I have boner now thanks a lot Tuck"

"I can help with that you know." Tucker says softly

"Yeah I know"

"Do you want me to?" Tucker asks

"I don't know you can if you want"

"Oh hell yeah I know you love it when I give you a blowjob." Tucker says excitedly

"Oh my god Tucker" Wash blushes

"So do you want me to"

"Yes. It's starting to hurt a little a now."

"Lay on your back Wash"

"Okay"

Wash lays down on his back. Tucker climbs on top of him kissing him rough and grinds down on his dick.

"Tucker" Wash gasps "Tucker are you sure you...you want to we just lost a kid."

"Yes I'm sure. It's the least I can do after all I am the one who gave you a boner."

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to"

"Yes-"

"Wash I'm gonna make you feel so good" Tucker pulls her shirt over her head and leans down to kiss Wash roughly. Wash wraps his arms around Tucker and kisses her back roughly. Tucker grinds down hard making Wash moan. Tucker slips her tongue in exploring the inside of his mouth. Tucker continues to grind down.

"Tucker" Wash gasps "C-can you stop grinding"

"Do you not like it?"

"N-no I do like it. It's just that...its starting to hurt now"

"Okay. We can do something else. What do you want to do?" Tucker places a kiss on his lips before getting off him. "Do you just want me to give you blowjob."

Wash blushes. "N-no" Voice cracking

"Then what Wash. You have to use you words"

"B-Both"

"Okay" Tucker sits down in Wash's lap and kisses him hard. Wash kisses back. Tucker moves her lips to Wash's neck. They hear a knock on the door.

"It's probably nothing"

Knock. "Captain Tucker"

"Goddammit." Tucker mutters. She climbs off the bed and gets her shirt off the floor. "What do want Palomo?"

"General Kimball wants to see you and Agent Washington in her office."

Tucker unlocks the door and opens it. "Kimball gave Wash the rest of the day off. Why would she want see him?"

"I don't know. She said something about a coffin and a baby. I don't know the full story but she wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Palomo you can leave now"

"Oh right bye Captain Tucker." Palomo walks away.

Tucker closes the door.

"What was that about?" Wash asks

"Apparently Kimball wants to see us in her office."

"Okay. Put on your armor" Wash starts to put on his armor before Tucker stops him. "Tucker what are you doing we need our armor on."

"Wash we don't need our armor. Kimball just wants to talk to us. No armor."

"Fine" Wash takes his armor off and follows Tucker out of the room.  
\---------------------------------  
Wash and Tucker walk into Kimball's office.

"You wanted to see us Kimball." Wash spoke.

"Yes" Kimball turns around and continues. "I just wanted to tell you two that I found a clear spot for you two to bury your kid. Just tell me when you want to and I'll tell Dr. Grey."

"Really" Tucker's eyes light up

"Yes Captain Tucker really."

Wash and Tucker glance at each other. "Can we do it now" Tucker asks

"Yes I just need to tell Grey and then you can" Kimball answers. Kimball turns around and radios Dr. Grey.

Tucker burys herself into Wash's chest. "We can bury Shannon now Wash." Her voice muffled from his chest.

Wash wraps his arms around her pulling her closer into his chest. "I know Tucker." Wash comforts soothingly

"We never got to see Shannon Wash." Tucker sobs quietly "There should still be a baby in me Wash. We were going to be a family. But F-Felix caused this he tore me apart."

Wash sighs. "I know." He hugs Tucker tighter. "We'll be alright Tucker. We need to move on we can't linger on death. I don't wanna end up like my dad."

"Okay. I can try for you but it'll be hard for me." Tucker too tired to say her catchphrase.

"Okay" Kimball turns around and sees the two smiling. "Grey said that's every thing is ready for you two."

"Okay thanks Kimball." Wash says. "Tucker come on let's go get some lunch"

"Okay" Tucker whispers into Wash's chest. "Yeah I am a little hungry." Tucker lifts her head up and gives Wash a little smile. She wriggles out of Wash's tight hug.

Wash releases her and they start walking towards the mess hall Tucker walking beside him quietly crying.  
\---------------------------------  
Tucker and Wash walk into the mess hall.

"Oh hey guys" Donut greets cheerfully. He sees Tucker crying. "Oh Tucker whats wrong?"

"I'm fine Donut" Tucker sniffles

"No your not. Whats wrong?"

Wash sighs. "We just get back from talking to Kimball Donut. Tucker cried and she still is." Wash says.

"What happened?" Donut asks.

"Kimball said she found a spot for us so we could bury Shannon. Tucker's still blaming herself for what Felix did."

"Oh sorry"

"It's not her fault. It's mine I noticed the changes in her behavior and I didn't ask her what happened while we were separated. It's my fault I should have figured out she was pregnant but I was to stubborn to realise it. I didn't want it to be true and that cost me a family with Tucker. God I was stupid. I just didn't want to be right."

"NO! Now listen here mister it's no one's fault. It's Felix's fault that you guys lost your kid. It's not your fault or Tucker's fault its Felix's. NOW STOP BLAMING YOURSELF FOR SOMETHING FELIX DID GOD DAMMIT! YOU NEED TO STOP BLAMING YOURSELF! YOU GUYS ARE DEPRESSED YOUR KID WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BALM YOURSELF FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO!"

All the people in the mess hall are staring at them now.

"Your right Donut. I shouldn't blame myself." Wash says sadly. "I don't wanna end up like my dad. I'll talk to Carolina about it later."

"Wait what do mean Wash?" Donut asks

" Wash you don't have to tell them if you you dint want to." Tucker says.

"I know. But I want to. They deserve to know because he hurt all of you." Wash says to Tucker. "Okay. Guys you know how Carolina went after the Director?"

"Uh yeah. How could we forget. She was a very scary woman." Grif states.

"Well the Director is my dad and Carolina's my sister. Church is kinda my brother." Wash says shyly.

"Your related to Tex." Grif says

"Yeah." Wash says quietly. "Tex was a shadow of my mom. She died in the Great War on Reach. She killed by the Elites. I always thought they were killers. Until I meet Tucker she would always tell me stories about her and Junior. Then I realised not all Elites are killers."

"I did that" Tucker blushes

"Yeah. You changed what I thought of the Elites. Thanks Tuck."

"Your welcome."

"How Tex a shadow?" Simmons asks.

"Uh. Tex was an AI called Beta the Alpha's failure. Tex would always fail what she was doing no matter what. Alpha was based off of my dad. When I got Epsilon I got his memories when he committed suicide in my head. Alpha and Epsilon loved my mom deeply that's all they thought about no matter what Tex did to them they would still run back to her. When Epsilon committed suicide all he thought about was Allison my mom. I got his memories he took some of mine. Sometimes I still think I'm my dad. I have messed up memories memories that aren't mine and my own memories. Epsilon hard wired that love of my mom in my head. I basically love my mom the way no kid should love there parents all because my dad was chasing after someone whose dead. That's why I blame myself for Shannon's death because my dad did the same thing."

"Jesus that's messed up." Grif said.

"Yeah I know."

"Wash are you okay?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

"Wash."

"Fine. I'm a little mad at my dad."

"Come on" Tucker grabs his wrist.

"OH COME ON NOT AGAIN!" Wash screeches.

The Reds laughed.

"Mention any of that and this to anyone. I'll kill you." Wash threatens

"Yes" Red Team said in unison.

"Goo-" Wash gets cut off by Tucker dragging him. "Seriously Tucker again. I can walk you don't have to drag me."

"Yes I do Wash. Now I shut up."

"Tucker" Wash whines.

"Wash. Come on you need to relax."


	7. Wash and Tucker bury Shannon

Tucker and Wash are standing at the burial. Tucker in Wash's chest crying.

"It's okay Tucker"

"Oh Wash." Tucker cried. "This is the second kid I had taken away from me. I just want my mom she'll help me. I miss my brother, my mom, my dad, and sister."

"I know" Wash replied pulling Tucker closer into his chest.

"C-can we go now Wash. I-I'm getting kinda tired now." Tucker stuttered

"Yeah." Wash hugged Tucker tighter. "We can now."  
\---------------------------------  
Tucker crawls next to Wash.

"David."

"Yes"

"What if I can't have kids anymore?" Tucker asks voice shaking

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well Felix stabbed me and killed Shannon when I was pregnant. Wouldn't that mean I can't have kids anymore."

"Tuck its okay I won't love you any less. I don't care if you can't have any kids again that's not what I care about. I care about you and only you. Kids are just a bonus to me."

"Really!" Tucker says hopeful.

"Yes really. Lavernia Tucker I love you more than I love Carolina"

"Wow you love me that much. More than your own sister."

"Yes I love you more than my own sister."

"Thanks Wash. I really need that hope." Tucker yawns.

"Your welcome. We're going on a mission tomorrow you know."

"Yeah I know. Hey Wash."

"Yes."

"I was wondering if we could you know adopt Palomo."

"You want to adopt the Lieutenant you hate?" Wash asks

"I don't hate Palomo Wash. I just don't want the kid to die. I got my whole team killed to save you Wash. I don't want to get Palomo killed too." Tucker burys herself into Wash's chest and cries. "I don't want to lose anymore people."

"Hey it's okay." Wash comforts.

"I already lost two kids Wash. I don't want to lose anymore I can't handle it."

"What do mean you lost two kids Tucker? You only lost one." Wash says.

"This isn't the first time I got pregnant Wash."

"I know that you gave birth in Blood Gultch."

"I-I was pregnant before that. I-I got p-pregnant in h-highschool. I gave birth but B-Blake was a still born h-he died." Tucker stutters. "I don't want to lose anymore kids."

"It's okay. I'll help you through this Tucker. We'll get through this together. Tucker you gotta promise me one thing okay."

"Okay"

"If you ever get pregnant again you gotta tell me first okay."

"O-okay I'll tell you first Wash."

"Come on let's go to sleep"

"Yeah I'm tired."  
\---------------------------------  
Tucker wakes up in Wash's arms and feels something hard against her thigh.

"Yes." She whispers to herself.

She moves to where she can grind comfortably against Wash's dick. Wash groans in her ear. Wash humps Tucker's hip.

"Tucker" Wash moans.

He slowly thrusts into Tucker's hip moaning. "Fuck." Wash mumbles. He continues to thrust into her hip. He explodes in his shorts panting. "Tucker" He moans loudly.

Wash groans waking up a few minutes after he came.

"Good morning Wash how was your dream?" Tucker asks.

"What?" Wash says groggly. "What are you talking about Tucker?"

"Just look at your shorts idiot." Tucker smirks.

Wash looks down and sees a white stain on his grey shorts. "Fuck." Wash groans.

"So" Tucker looks at Wash hopeful.

"Tucker I know that look. No whatever your thinking no." Wash says flatly.

"Please Wash." Tucker whines.

"Tucker I don't think we're ready we lost a kid five months ago. We haven't fully healed, you haven't healed Tucker. Please don't look at me like that. I just don't think we're ready yet okay. I just don't want you regretting it."

"Okay."

Wash sighs. "Come on we have to go on a mission in a two hours."

Wash gets up and pulls down his shorts leaving on his boxers. He goes to the dresser and gets clean clothes out. Tucker walks over and wraps her arms around Wash's neck.

"Tucker what are y-" Wash gets cut off by wet lips on his. She hums into the kiss. Wash wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in closer deepening the kiss. Tucker nibbles on his bottom lip. Wash breaks the kiss.

"Tucker what the hall are you doing?" Wash pants.

"Nothing." Tucker grins. Kissing Wash's lips. She climbs on top of him and wraps her legs around Wash's waist grinding.

"T-Tucker th-this isn't a good I-idea. W-We're not ready." Wash sttuters blushing madly.

Tucker moves her lips to Wash's neck kissing and suckling. Wash moans. Tucker grinds harder trying to make Wash lose his control and succeeds. Wash walks towards the bed on drops Tucker on the bed crawling on top of her.

"Tucker are you sure?" Wash asks caringly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm sure Wash."

Wash gets off of Tucker and takes off his shirt.

"Tucker."

"Wash." Tucker whines.

"Okay"

Wash climbs back on top of Tucker.

"Is that my shirt?" Wash asks smugly.

"Maybe."

"Knowing you there's nothing underneath."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"God I love you." Wash leans down and kiss Tucker's neck suckling and leaving tiny kisses all along her neck. His fingers curl around the hem of the grey and yellow shirt. He bunches the shirt up and pulls it over her head.

"I love your tattoos Lavernia." He whispers in her ear.

Tucker shivers. "Wash just touch me please." Tucker begs.

"Jeez Tucker you never get this. You okay." Voice full of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Wash kneads Tucker's breasts and puts one in his mouth sucking on it.

"God dam you David just fuck me already." Tucker begs

"Okay" Wash gets off of Tucker and pulls down his grey boxers. "Tucker are you really sure." Wash asks full of consern.

"Yes I'm sure Wash." 

"Okay" Wash climbs back on top of Tucker kissing her neck. Wash kisses lower down. 

"Wash just fuck me already you teasing asshole." Tucker moans out.

"Alright." Wash grabs his dick and possitions himself. "You ready" Wash asks

Tucker nods. "Yeah"

Wash inserts himself slowly groaning. "You okay"

"Y-yeah."

Wash slowly starts thrusting. 

"David" Tucker moans.

"Tucker" Wash thrusts faster. The sound of skin slapping filling the room. Wash feels all the warmth pooling at his groin. "Lavernia I-I'm gonna. I'm gonna." Wash explodes inside of Tucker. Tucker following after there juices mixing together. Wash pulls out and looks at the time. "Fuck." Wash gets up and starts getting dressed. Tucker stares at him.

"Wash" Tucker whines.

"Tucker get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes." Wash gets dressed then starts putting on his armor.

Tucker rolls of the bed and puts on a bra and underwear then starts putting on her armor.

"Hurry up Tucker."

"I'm trying. Your already done can't you help me with this stupid armor." Tucker grunts

"Fine. But if we're late that's on you."  
\---------------------------------  
Tucker and Wash run into the vehicle bay.

"Wash is late. Wash is never late." Yells Grif.

"Shut up" Wash hisses.

"We thought you two would never show up." Carolina.

"Shut up."

"So why were you two late. I'm pretty sure I already know." Carolina teases

"We're never gonna live this down are we?" Asks Tucker.

"Nope" Carolina.  
\---------------------------------  
Tucker is hiding behind a rock radioing Wash.

"Tucker what's going on"

"Uh nothing you know the usual. Did you know that Felix is here" Tucker's voice raised in pitch.

"Uh no"

"Well he's here and he's currently being an ass."

"You know Wash wouldn't like it if he found out you were cheating on him." Felix said.

"Tucker what did he just say"

"You fucking asshole." Tucker yells jumping out from behind her rock shooting at him. "Fuck you asshole. You used me to get to Wash. You knew we were dating and you used my mental state against me. You told me Wash was dead you asshole. So technically I was not cheating. You also knocked me up you asshole. You made me think it was Wash's not yours you fucking asshole. You knew it was yours and not Wash's."

"Tucker you have explaining to do when we get back to base." Wash turns off his radio.

"Seriously Wash. Fine." Tucker yells.

Felix punches her in the gut. He knocks Tucker out.

"Tucker are you okay. Answer me. Tucker did Felix get you."  
\---------------------------------  
"Fuck." Wash punches a wall. "Dammit"

"Wash calm down we'll get her back." Carolina says calmly.

"How can I calm down when Tucker is at the hands of Felix and Locus Carol. I was gonna ask her to marry me now I can't because she got kidnapped by Felix." Wash yells

"We'll get her back I promise." Carolina walks off leaving Wash alone in his room.

He tries radioing Tucker and gets nothing but static. "Fuck. Tucker I miss you." 

Wash lays down and tries to sleep but wakes up in an hour. He walks to the training room and punches the punching bag. He hears footsteps coming torwards him. He turns around and sees Carolina.

"What." Wash says harshly.

"You can't sleep can you?"

Wash lowers his head and sighs. "No I can't. Not without Tucker. She takes the nightmares away. Without her I'm doomed to only three hours of sleep. We need to get her back. We need to. I-I need her Caroline. We have to."

"We'll find her."  
\---------------------------------  
Tucker wakes up in a small room. "Where the hell am I"

Felix walks in the small room. "Well look who woke up"

"Why am here Felix?"

"You know I just want to have some fun without your freelancer interrupting."

"When Wash finds out where I am he's gonna kick your ass Felix." Tucker threatens.

"Oh is that what you think. Your freelancer is never going to find you."

"Yeah right Felix. I know Wash he'll find me. He won't sleep until he does."

"I better make the best of this time than." Felix leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kimball do you have any adoption papers?" Wash asks shyly.

"Yes. Why? Washington why do you want adoption papers?" Kimball asks.

"Um." Wash fidgets with his hands. "Well before Tucker and I went on the mission. Tucker asked me if we could adopt Palomo."

"Um. Well here you go. I guess."  
Kimball says awkwardly and hands Wash adoption papers. 

Wash fills the papers out and hands them to Kimball. "Um. Here you go Kimball. I filled them out Tucker just needs to sign them now."

"Okay. Agent Washington you now have adopted Lieutenant Charles Palomo." 

\--------------------------

Felix bites down on Tucker's neck and sucks making Tucker squirm.

"I think we should give your freelancer a call. Have him see you all marked up from me hmm."

"Leave Wash alone you asshole!"

"Nah I want to see his reaction when he sees you all marked up."

"Wash will fucking kill you Felix when he rescues me. It's your death wish."

\--------------------------

"I need the Reds and Blues including Lieutenant Palomo in my office right now." Kimball's voice speaks on the PA system.

"Why me?" Asks Palomo.

"Come on Palomo" Wash says.

Wash and Palomo jog to Kimball's office.

"What is it Kimball?" Wash asks.

"Why am I here?" Palomo questions.

"Thats because Agent Washington is here." Kimball says.

"Kimball what happened?"

"Felix is sending us a live video message with Tucker in it."

"Fuck." Wash yells. "Play the message."

Kimball plays the message.

"Oh hello" Felix.

"Felix" Wash growles. Wash sees Tucker tied to a chair. "Tucker are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Wa-ah."Tucker screams.

Felix slashes his knife on her arm. "Shut up."

"Why is Palomo there?" Tucker ask pain in her voice.

"Uh funny story." Wash chuckles nervously. "I'll tell you that after we find you and after I kill Felix."

Tucker laughs but winces. "I told you you had a death wish for kidnapping me you ass-" Tucker screams in pain and the whole room glows aqua.

"Tucker are you okay?"

"What the-what was that?" Felix yells.

"I-I don't know. Wash when you find kill him." Tucker winces.

"Gladly."

The call ends.

"I'm confused why am I here and none of my friends are?"

"Washington-"

Wash walks out of Kimball's office.

"I better go and make sure Wash doesn't hurt someone." Carolina says and rushes out of the room. She finds Wash walking.

"Wash what the hell was that about?" Carolina yells.

"Caro-Carolina" Wash voice cracks. "Just leave me alone. I can't handle it. I can't handle the thought of what Felix could be doing to her. I can't." Wash cries. "Wanna know what Tucker asked me before the mission? She asked me if we could adopt him, at the time I said no. But a week after the mission what do I go and do. I adopt him. I just miss her so much Carolina. He could kill her." Wash sits down on the ground.

Carolina kneels down lext to Wash on the floor. "I know. I know you miss her Wash. She's the first girlfriend you had since CT."

"I miss them"

"I know so do I"

"York was going to propose to you you know. He showed me the ring. Back when I was a Recovery Agent I was sent to blow up York's body. I kept the ring and his lighter for you sis."

"Okay. Come on lets get you to bed bro. Everyone's staring at you having a breakdown."

"Can you tell them to leave?"

"Sure. Get out of here. There's nothing to see here. I said get, move now."

Wash gets up. Carolina walks Wash to his room.

\--------------------------

"Wash are you going to be fine if I leave?"

"Yeah thanks sis." Wash sighs. "I just really miss her. She's my personal heater. She always called me a cat because I'm attracted to her warmth."

"You are a cat."

"I am not." Wash lays down on his bed breathing in Tucker's scent of cinnamon rolls and strawberries imagining she's there on their bed falling asleep.

"I'll let you sleep"

"No stay. I don't want to be alone sis." Wash mumbles.

"Okay I'll stay."

"Thanks"

\--------------------------

"Agent Washington calm down."

"Why? Tucker's been gone for over a month."

"I am well aware how long Capain Tucker has been gone Agent Washington"

"Kimball please. We know where Tucker's at can't go rescue her."

"I'm sorry Agent Washington but we can't. If we do rescue Captain Tucker we'll run into Felix and Locus and risk the whole rescue mission."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Washington, but the risks are far greater."

"Tucker could be dead, and were not doing anything."

"I'm sorry but the decision has been made. I'm sorry Washington."

"Please Kimball. I just want her back."

"I'm well aware Agent Washington. You have made that very clear in the past month."

"Sorry."

"I would do the same thing if I was in shoes. Captain Tucker was the same way when you, Sarge and Donut got captured. But when Felix told her you were dead she broke down, she locked herself in her room the only one that could go in was her Lieutenant."

"Palomo?"

"Yes Lieutenant Palomo. She fell into depressesion within a day. When I told her you and the others were alive she wanted to do nothing more than rescue you. I asked her why and she said 'I love him. I care about him. I never dated someone for longer than a year. He needs me, he cant sleep without me.' Her exact words."

"Tucker said that?"

"Yes she did. After she said that I gave her five days to prove to me that her team had what it takes, she then left and you know the rest. When Felix told us that she rescued you and then got killed. Polomo was depressed, he said that she saved him from being killed. Polomo always called her mom without her realising it. She never complained about it. Polomo lost his parents at a very young age. His parents died in this war."

"I can understand why she wanted to adopt Palomo now."

\--------------------------

"Oh come on I know you love love being dominated."

"No I don't. You love it when you have some that likes being dominated Felix. Wash is going to kill you when he sees you and I get the front row seat you asshole."

"I don't care. As long as I get to have fun"

"You're such a duche." 

Felix slashes her face with his knife. "Don't."

"Fuck you asshole"

"Oh ho ho your gonna regret saying that."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Wash is in the training room punching a punching bag angerly.

"Wash Kimball wants to see you." Carolina says.

"Okay." Wash huffs. "I'll be right there."

"Wash you can't just train the whole time and you know that. Tucker won't want you to constantly be in the training room punching a punching bag to death Wash."

Wash stops killing the punching bag. "I know but-I just want her back. I can't handle not knowing what Felix and Locus might be doing to her Carolina." Wash sighs. "I just miss her."

"I know"

"Why won't Kimball let us get her we know where she's at so why can't we get her it been two months Carolina. Why can't we get her?"

"I don't know Wash?"

"I miss her so much sis"

"I know you do but she won't want want you to beat yourself up about it." Carolina looks at him. "How long has it been since you slept properly?"

Wash sighs. "Almost two months."

"You need sleep. If you don't go to your room right now and actually sleep I will lock you in your room and bring you food and stay in there."

"Fine." Wash pouts. "I will after I go see what Kimball wants."

"Fine."

"Wash you have to know we'll get her back."

"I know."

Felix kisses Tucker on the lips gripping her black hair and pulls her head closer. "Mine" he mutters.

Tucker pulls away. "Fuck you Felix. I'm Wash's not yours. So suck Locus's dick you asshole."

"Oh-ho your Freelancer isn't coming for you."

"Bullshit Wash will come for me. Also I didn't cheat, you told me he was dead and I didn't know you knocked me up. You made me think it was Wash's you dick."

"True but now your Freelancer isn't coming so now I can have my fun without interruptions." Felix grabs her wrists and pins them above her head and bites her neck. "Mine"

"Get of-fuck." Tucker moans. "H-h-how d-did you know about that."

"Cause I just do."

"Just leave me alone."

Felix grabs his knife and holds it up against Tucker's throat. "Yeah no. I waited for so long to do this but no. You found out that your Freelancer was alive along with your friends. My orders was to break you emotionally and our relationship was for fun so it could make you so ashamed of what you did that you would never go back to your Freelancer."

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" Tucker yells squirming out of Felix hold she bites his hand.

"You BITCH! You bit me."

"That's what you get asshole. You say something about Wash I bite you."

"Oh-ho you are a challenge. I love that in a woman."

"I. Am. Not. Yours. Asshole." Tucker growls.

"I will put you in your place."

"Fuck. You." Tucker snarls. "I will never want you. I love Wash. I don't cheat."

"Well you did."

"That's cause you told me he was dead asshole."

"Yeah well you still cheated on him."

"Shut up. Shut up shut up. Leave me alone."  
  


"All Red s and Blues and Palomo report in my office."

"Come on Palomo."

"Yes sir."

 _'I_ _miss Tucker. I can't wait to tell her that I adopted Palomo. She'll be so happy.'_ Wash and Palomo walk into Kimball's office.

"You wanted to see us ma'am."

"Ah. Yes Washington we are going to rescue Captain Tucker and your in charge of the mission. Palomo is also on the mission so is Carolina. You can choose who else will be on the mission."

"Thank you Kimball."

"You leave in a week. Dismissed."  
  


Felix kisses Tucker's neck inserting two fingers roughly.

"Was-" Tucker moans.

"No. Do not say that name."

"What Wash."

Felix slaps Tucker. "No you will not say that word." Thrusting his fingers further in.

"Washington" Tucker moans.

Felix stops.

"What you said not to Wash so I said Washington not Wash." Tucker says smugly.

"You bitch." Felix snarls removing his fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

Wash finds Tucker unconscious in her own vomit on the floor.

"Tucker." Wash runs over to her and picks her up bridal style and starts walking to the Warthog getting shot at but nobody wanted to feel the wrath of Washington if he puts Tucker down.

  
"I got her we can leave now." Wash says in the radio.

"How is she Wash?" Carolina asks.

"Not good she's unconscious. I found her on the floor laying in her own vomit. Carolina why did this have to happen."

"I don't know."

"If you see Felix kill him for me." Wash growls.

"Will do and I'll take a picture of it for you to."

"Thanks sis."

"No problem little bra."

"We better go. Tuck looks pale."

\---------------------------------

"How is she?"

"She'll be just fine Washington she should wake up in the next few hours. You also need to tell her about Palomo Washington."

"Fine. Can I see her?"

"Yes you can."

Grey leads Wash to Tucker's room and closes the door giving them privacy.

"Tucker please wake up. I adopted Palomo and you need to sign the papers too. Please wake up."

\---------------------------------

Tucker groans and tries to get up and throws up waking up Wash.

"Tucker are you okay?" Wash runs over to Tucker's side.

"Ugh." Tucker groans. "I-I'm fine Wash." Tucker throws up again.

"Tucker are you okay?" Wash asks getting worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wash when I was sleeping did you really mean it."

"Mean what?"

"Did you really adopt Palomo?"

"Yes"

"You did?" Tucker beams.

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you when we got you back, because you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Wash."

"Your welcome. So what happened when we got separated?"

"Um. . .Felix used me. He messed with my emotions. He told me you were dead, he comforted me. He used me for sex Wash. We were dating for a month when I found out about Shannon. I was a month pregnant. I-I thought Shannon was yours Wash. But they weren't they were Felix's. I'm so sorry Wash. I'm so sorry." Tucker sobs. "When Kimball told us that you guys were alive I was happy. I broke it off with Felix and he was pissed that's why I got captured. So he could finish what he started without you interrupting. It was horrible Wash. I was used just so Felix could get off. He always threatened to kill you if I didn't do what I was told Wash. I'm sorry." Tucker presses her face into Wash's chest. "I missed you so much. I knew you would come get me. I knew it." Tucker yawns.

"It's okay Tucker."

"When am I getting out of here?"

"I think in two days."

Tucker yawns again. "I-I'm tired."

"I should go and let you sleep." Wash turns and starts walking towards the door.

Tucker grabs his wrist and Wash turns around. "Please stay I don't want to be alone. I don't want to wake up back in that place. Please stay." Tucker yawns.

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Can you lay with me in the bed?" Tucker asks.

"Sure." Wash climbs into the bed with Tucker. He wraps his arms around Tucker. "Better?"

"Yeah. Much better. Thanks Wash."

"Anytime."

A few minutes later Tucker's softly snoring. Wash places a kiss on her forehead. Grey walks in to check on Tucker. "Hi Grey. I know I'm not supposed to be in the bed with Tucker but she couldn't sleep any other way-"

"It's fine Washington. I just wanted to check on her, but since she's sleeping I'll leave you two be. How long ago did she fall asleep?"

"Tucker just fell asleep when you came in"

"I'll come by later."

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow" Tucker mumbles sleepily. Wash and Grey turn to look at her. Tucker falls back asleep.

"Bye Grey."

"By Washington." Grey leaves.

\-----------------------

Tucker wakes up in Wash's arms. She tries to move but can't. Wash snoring softly.

"Wash." She whispers in his ear.

Wash opens his eyes."Tucker, what's wrong?"

"I have to pee."

"Uh. . .okay" Wash gets up and helps Tucker up. "Come on" Wash helps Tucker into the bathroom and leaves.

"Okay I'm done now"

Wash helps Tucker back onto the bed. Wash turns to leave but Tucker grabs his wrist.

"Don't leave."

"I'm gonna go get Grey okay."

"Okay" Tucker lets go.

Wash spots Grey.

"Grey Tucker's up."

"Okay. When we get there you have to wait in the waiting room."

"Fine."

"Okay Captain Tucker, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I heard you threw up."

"Yeah."

"May I ask ho-"

"Grey I think I'm pregnant." Tucker blurts out.

"Okay, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I think a week before I got captured. So about three months ago. I think."

"You should have a sonogram now. Would you like to call in the father."

"No. I'll tell Wash in December. When we're giving doing our Blood Gultch Secret Santa."

"Okay" Grey called for sonogram equipment and set it up, remaining professional the entire time. Is there a history of birth defects in Washington's family? Is he on any medication? Does he have any STIs or blood disorders?

"No, but Wash is on the medication you gave him."

"Okay. There it is," she said, the wand pressed against one of Tucker's old stretch marks. "That there. A three month-old fetus. Wait oh, you have twins."

"Grey is there anyway to keep this a secret from Wash?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Dammit. Uh thanks Dr. Grey."

Tucker radios the Blood Gultch crew.

"Hey guys?"

"Yes." Simmons.

"What do you want dirty blue?" Sarge.

"What I'm trying to sleep?" Grif.

"Oh hello Tucker." Caboose.

"Oh hey guys." Donut.

"Okay now that all of you are on here now. No one is to tell Wash what I'm about to tell you got it."

"Yes" They all reply in unison.

"Good. I'm pregnant. Yes Grif I get more food and full access to the food pantry. If you don't whine that I get more food or mention it I will sneak something out for you, deal."

"Food." Grif.

"I will tell Wash when were giving our presents for Blood Gultch Secret Santa."

"Dude that's in a month. How do you expect us to keep this a secret for a month? Donut will blow your cover." Grif

"Alright. Donut."

"Yes." Donut.

"If you don't say anything about this. After I tell Wash I'll ask him if he wants you to set up the baby shower, deal."

"My mouth is sealed." Donut.

"Caboose. If you don't tell Wash I'll let you always have play dates with our twins, deal."

"Yay play dates." Caboose.

"Your having twins?" Everyone but Caboose.

"Yes. Simmons if you don't tell I'll try to find you some actual books, deal."

"You got it" Simmons.

"Sarge. I'll try to find you more Grif killing things, deal."

"You got it dirty blue." Sarge.

"What about Caroina?" Grif.

"I'll tell Lina. After all she will be an Aunt."

"What do mean she'll be an Aunt?" Grif.

"Lina and Wash are siblings. There father was the Director. Wash told you all of this two weeks after Felix the Dick stabbed me and killed our kid. Hold on what Jensen."

"Captain Tucker Palomo's in the infirmary."

"I gotta go guys remember our deal."

"How did this even happen?" Tucker shreaks.

"Tucker calm down." Wash.

"Sorry."

"Lieutenant Palomo was near a grenade when it exploded."

"Can we see him?" Tucker asks.

"Yes you can. After all you are his parents. He's up right now."

Grey leads Tucker and Wash to Palomo's room.

"Palomo are you alright?" Tucker runs over to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Uh" Palomo clearly uncomfortable. "Captain why are you hugging me?"

"We adopted you. You didn't know that did you?"

"You adopted me?"

"Well Wash did a week after I got captured."

"Tucker asked me if we could adopt you. After she got captured I asked Kimball if she had adoption papers and I adopted you, this morning Tucker signed the papers." Wash replies shyly.

"Are you okay with it?"

"I don't remember my mom and dad they died when I was two. Yeah. . . yeah I think it's cool."

"Good. Oh when the war ends you have to meet Junior."

"Whose Junior?"

"Junior's my Sangahili son. He's eight now I haven't seen him in six years."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He always wanted a sibling. He'll be super hyped when he finds out he has an older brother now."

"I gotta go I have to train the Lieutenants."

"Bye Wash."

"Bye."

Wash leaves.

"Okay Palomo. You can not tell Wash what I'm about to tell you okay."

"Okay."

"We'll I'm pregnant. Do not tell Wash. I'm going to to tell him in a month. You have to tell Jensen she can't ask to feel the babies okay."

"But Captain-"

"You don't have to call me Captain anymore Palomo and yes I know it's a month but please Palomo. I'll give advice on how to ask out Jensen."

"Deal."

"Good. Jensen likes things like books and hacking stuff basically what Simmons likes. She's a girl version of Simmons. Just be you when you ask her. Girls don't like it when change how you are just to ask them out and change the way you are. For example, Wash was sttutering when he asked me out."

"Agent Washington was sttutering?"

"Yes he was he was also blushing so much, he was as red as Sarge's armor. He was fidgeting, staring at the floor the whole time. Just be yourself Palomo she'll like that."

"Okay. When do I get out of here?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to ask Grey for you?"

"Yeah."

Tucker leaves the room and sees Grey.

"Grey"

"Yes Captain Tucker."

"Um. . .when is Palomo getting out?"

"In a week."

"Thanks Grey."

"Your welcome."

Tucker walks back to Palomo's room.

"She said in a week. Also how you feeling about the whole adoption and learning that you have a younger brother and two little siblings on the way?"

"I was always the youngest. My brothers raised me it would be nice to be the oldest."

"Yeah, I have a twin brother his name is Lavernius. I don't know if he's still alive though. He was a Freelancer his state name was Kentucky. I don't know if Wash and Carolina met him."

"You have a twin brother?"

"Yeah. He doesn't know he's an uncle." Tucker says. "Crap. I need to tell Carolina she's going to be an Aunt. Fuck I have to go Palomo."

"It's okay Captain."

"Palomo, you don't need to call Captain anymore. You can call me and Wash mom and dad. You know that right or anything that you feel comfortable with. We don't want to make you uncomfortable Palomo."

"Oh-okay. I'll try."

"Bye Palomo." Tucker leaves.

"Bye. . .mom." Palomo mumbles.

"Carolina can I talk to you In private."

"Yeah, sure" Carolina follows Tucker to an empty room. "What's up Tucker?"

"Um. . .I'm pregnant Carolina. Your going to be an Aunt Lina. Please don't tell Wash."

"You haven't told Wash your pregnant?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm waiting for Blood Gultch Secret Santa. It's going to be his present. Me telling him that I'm pregnant will make him super happy and what best way to tell Wash I'm pregnant as his present."

"Okay fine I won't tell Wash. Who else knows?"

"The Reds, Caboose, Palomo, Grey, the Generals, the cooks, the servers, and you."

"You told everyone except Wash. He's going to pissed that you told everyone except him."

"I know but Wash will be told in a way that he'll never forget."

"Fine. But when Was asks I'll tell him."

"But-fine."

"Good. Now let's get back."

Tucker and Carolina head to the mess hall. They both get food and Tucker sits next to Wash.

"Oh hey guys." Donut beaming.

"Hi Donut."

"I heard from Jensen that you and Wash adopted Palomo." Simmons.

"Yeah so. What about it. " Tucker.

"You adopted your Lieutenant, Tucker."

"Yeah so. Palomo has no famliy, he's sixteen. He was raised by his brothers since he was two. His mom and dad died in the war. He didn't he even see me as his Captain he saw me as his mom Simmons. Besides who cares that I adopted my Lieutenant, Kimball's fine with it so is Wash. He adopted Palomo a week after I got captured by Felix."

"But you hate Palomo. You said to his face multiple times."

"I don't hate Palomo, Simmons. I mean yeah for a while I actually hated him but I got over it. I never put him on the front lines or near the actual fight because he's just a kid. He should be in school not fighting a war. That and because I got my whole squad killed on my first mission for information on where Wash, Sarge, Donut and Lopez were held. Wanna know why Wash was in such bad shape when we found found them. Felix the Dickface knew we were dating but he didn't care he manipulated me into thinking Wash was dead. He used me for information to get Wash to talk. He fucking comforted me he used me just to get off. He fucking knocked me up made me think it was Wash's but it was his and he knew that." Tucker gets up. "You know fuck you Simmons. I might be shity person but I know how to take care of kids asshole." She leaves.

The Red and Blues stare at Wash.

"What?" Wash. "Stop staring at me."

"You need to talk to Tucker she has something to tell you son." Sarge.

"Seriously Sarge. You know why Tucker won't tell Wash she's waiting for BGSS." Grif.

"Tell me what?" Wash.

"Dude you just want that food she's sneaking out of the pantry for your part of the deal. It's not fair that we know this and Wash doesn't." Simmons

"What are guys keeping from me?" Wash snarls. "And why does it have to wait for BGSS."

"Um. . .you have to wait three weeks." Grif.

"Fine. After that I'll going to punch all of you for keeping it a secret."

"Yes"

\---------------------

"Okay time for BGSS. Grif will you do the honors?" Tucker asks. Passing him Doc's helmet.

"Yes."

Grif passes around Doc's helmet with scraps of paper with there ones on it. Tucker grabs Grif.

Tucker groans.

Simmons grabs Washington. Grif gets Sarge. Caboose gets Church. Church grabs Lopez. Lopez gets Doc. Sarge grabs Simmons. Donut gets Tucker. Doc grabs Donut. Washington grabs Carolina. Carolina gets Caboose.

"Okay everyone got there's?" Tucker asks

"Yes" Everyone replies.

"Okay. Here's your helmet back Doc." Tucker hands the purple helmet to Doc. "Thanks for letting us use it like every year."

"Your welcome."

"Simmons"

"Here." Simmons hands Tucker his paper that says Washington. Tucker hands her paper that says Grif.

"Why is that every year you get the ones that I want and I get Grif?"

"I don't know."

Tucker and Wash are in there bed. Wash close to Tucker cuddling. Tucker scoots away. Wash sits up.

"Tucker what's wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"You sure because you've been distancing yourself from me since you got rescued. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in two weeks okay."

"Why's everyone keeping a secret from me."

"Your keeping a secret from me Wash. What's the difference."

"I'm not keeping a secret from you." Wash lies.

"Yeah right. You barely spend time with me anymore. You always have to go. Why."

"I can't tell you." Wash face drops.

"Why can't you tell me?" Tucker pleas.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Fine I'll stop." Tucker yawns. "Lets go back to sleep."

Tucker curls into Wash and falls asleep. Wash has his hand on her stomach and feels a little kick against his hand. Wash wakes up Tucker.

"Tucker wake up."

"Hmmm. No leave me alone I need my sleep." Tucker mumbles.

"Tucker why'd I just feel a kick?" Wash asks.

"Fuck." Tucker says sleep lacing her voice. "You found out didn't you?"

"Found what out. . .are you pregnant?" Wash asks.

Tucker nods. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"Almost four months."

"Is it mine?" Wash asks hurt in his voice.

Tucker nods again. "Yeah. Happened the day I got captured"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hurt in Wash's voice.

"I wanted to surprise you. It was going to be your BGSS Wash. But you don't know the other part so I can still tell you." Tucker grins.

"What other part? Tucker what other part?"

"Can't tell you. Wait another two weeks."

"Is that the secret everyone is keeping from me?"

"Yeah."

"How did you manage to convence Grif not to complain that you get more food?"

"I promised him if he doesn't whine that I get more food I'll sneak some food out for him."

"Smooth. What about Donut?"

"Baby shower. I promised him if he doesn't do anything I'll ask you if he could plan the baby shower."

"He can"

"I'll tell that to him tomorrow."

"What about Caboose?"

"Told he could have play dates with 'em."

"Sarge?"

"Grif killing things"

"Simmons?"

"Actual books"

"Carolina?"

"I just told her she was going to be an Aunt and she asked if I told you. She got pissed that I didn't tell you. She said if you asked she would tell you and not have you wait until BGSS."

"Well played Tucker. What about Palomo I'm guessing you told him once I left the room."

"You guessed right. I gave him advise on how to ask out Jensen." Wash tiles his head in confusion. "Simmons' Lieutenant. I told him Jensen couldn't ask to feel the baby." Tucker yawns.

"Wanna see how long we keep this a secret that I know?"

"Yes"

"Come on lets go to bed."

"Yeah that sounds nice. I do have to catch up on sleep before the insomnia kicks in."

"Insomnia? What do you mean when the insomnia kicks in?"

"Yeah. . .pregnancy insomnia. For me it kicks in like a month after morning sickness. It goes from super tired all the way to insomnia in a month."

"Oh"

"Yeah." Tucker yawns and curls back into Wash's chest.

Wash kisses her forehead. "Goodnight Tucker."

"Night' Wash." Tucker mumbles sleepily.

\---------------------

"Wash" Wash's hand is gripped on Tucker's wrist.

"What?"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"David, I'm fine okay. Ever since I told you you haven't left my side."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know, I get that, I'm not going to disappear when I get out of your sight."

"I know, but what if you do and I'm not around."

"Wash, I'm just going to hang out with Grif okay."

"But-fine." Wash let's go of Tucker's arm.

Tucker kisses Wash. "I get it, it's fine."

"I'm sorry"

"Wash its okay your just being protective of me. I get it. Your going to be a dad were going to be a family. Palomo's going to be an older brother."

"I-I know."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll tell Grif I can't hang out."

"It's okay you can hang out with Grif"

"No. I need to be with you anyways."

"Tucker"

"Wash. It's fine I need to be with you you need my company. That and I'm tired." Tucker yawns.

"How we just took a nap."

"Pregnancy hormones." Tucker yawns. "Tomorrow I'm not going to be able to sleep at all."

"And tomorrows BGSS so I can give you your Christmas present."

"Yay."

\-------------------

"Alright Simmons you go first."

Simmons hands Grif his present in orange paper and unwraps it revealing Oreos.

"Oreos. Thanks Simmons." Grif opens the Oreos and hands one to Simmons. "Want one?"

"Has hell frozen over?" Tucker asks.

"Mo." Grif says with his mouth full of an Oreo.

Grif hands Sarge his red wrapped present and he unwraps it revealing shotgun shells.

"Thanks dirtbag."

"Caboose your turn" Tucker.

"Church I made you a doggy tag."

"Thanks Caboose."

Church speaks Spanish to Lopez.

"You speak Spanish?" Donut asks

"Yeah I learned it."

Sarge hands Simmons an actual book wrapped in maroon paper.

"Thanks you sir."

Donut hand Tucker a present in aqua paper and she unwraps it revealing an aqua blanket.

"Thank you Donut" She gives Donut a hug and Donut hugs back.

"Doc your turn" Tucker.

Doc hands Donut his Christmas present wrapped in light-ish red paper. Donut unwraps it revealing nail polish.

"Thank you so much Doc . I was getting low."

"Your welcome Donut."

"Wash your turn" Tucker.

"Carolina" Wash hands her two presents wrapped in cyan paper. "They were York's"

Carolina unwraps them one with a Griffball lighter, the other with a box that has a ring in it a silver and cyan ring.

"York was going to propose to you but than Texas showed up and you know what happen after that. York asked me if would you like it."

Carolina gives Wash a hug. "Thanks Wash"

"Your welcome sis."

Carolina kisses Caboose on the cheek and Caboose passes out blushing as red as Sarge's armor.

"Well that was unexpected." Tucker.

"Yeah. I didn't know that would happen." Carolina.

"Come on Wash." Tucker grabs his wrist and starts dragging him to there quarters.

"Why do I always have to be dragged."

"I don't know. Why do you think?"

They get there and Tucker opens the door.

"Okay Wash don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Well you know the other part of .my pregnancy?"

"Well I'm not pregnant with just on kid. It's twins.

"We're having twins?"

"Yep."

Wash passes out and falls on the floor and a small black box with silver rolls out.

Tucker runs out of the room and goes to Carolina.

"Carolina. . .Carolina. . .Carolina. . ."

"What?"

"When. . .I told Wash. . .that I'm having twins. . .he fainted." Tucker says panting.

"Did you run here?"

"Yeah."

"Dude are you crazy your not supposed to run." Grif.

"Yeah. . .well Wash fainted. . ..so what else. . .was I supposed to do. . .I hate pregnancy."

"I don't know walk." Grif says sarcasticly.

"Fuck you Grif. Your an asshole."

"I know I try."

"Okay what's going on with Wash?" Carolina.

"Wash fainted. You know you can just go to our room to see what's wring with him."

"Okay come on"

"Wash wake up. Come on Wash wake up." Tucker.

Wash groans he sits up. "What. . .what happened."

"You fainted you dork."

Wash sees the box and immediately picks it up and stuffs it his pocket.

"Wash are you okay?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Wash looks up. "Why are they here?"

"Well when you fainted I ran to go get Carolina and they just followed because they love to gossip."

"You ran?" Wash squeaks. "Tucker you know you can't run when your pregnant, you'll get hurt."

"I know Grif said the same thing." Tucker sighs. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay." Wash says softly.

"So when did you find out?" Donut asks.

"Two weeks before we handed out the BGSS gifts."

"Can I?" Donut asks.

Tucker and Wash look at each other. "Yes you can." Wash says.

"Yes. It's a good thing I already started planing. You never know when that stuff comes in your hands."

"Bow Chicka Bow Bow." Tucker mumbles.

Wash elbows Tucker gently.

"Ow what the hell Wash. What was that for?"

"I don't know."

The rainbow leaves.

"Are they gone?" Wash asks.

"Yes there gone Wash."

"Good" Wash leans up and kisses Tucker. Wash digs into his pocket and gets a black box with silver trim.

"Wash what are you doing?"

Wash gets on one knee and opens it. "Tucker I know I'm not really good at emotional things but we have been dating for quiet a while. I know we already lost a kid and I'm not mentally stable but I really love you. I do love you so what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" Wash sucks in a breath.

"Holy crap. Yes I'll marry you Wash."

Wash starts breathing again. "Oh thank god."

\----------------

"Tomorrow I have to go to Grey's and get a check up. Do come with me?"

"Yes I will. You didn't even have to ask me Tucker."

"I know. But the last time I was pregnant I told my boyfriend and he didn't go with me."

"Well not like him Tucker, you don't have to worry about me ditching you. I'll tell Kimball I have to go with you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I can't believe your going to give birth in two months."

"Yeah and Donut has the whole baby shower played out for us. It's in a week."

"Yeah I can't believe we're going to parents."

"Palomo's super happy he's going to be an older brother finally. He's dating Jensen you know."

"He is?"

"Yes. He asked her a week ago."

"Ah"

"Yeah"

"Come on dinners about to be served."

"Yeah okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Tucker groaned and sat up in bed. "Wash" pain lacing her voice."

Wash groans waking up. "Hmm. Tucker are you okay? Do i need to take you to Doctor Grey? Do you need anything? Do you-" Wash gets cut off by Tucker pressing her lips on his. Tucker finally pulls away.

"Was that just to shut me up?"

"Yes. And it's just pressure it's gone now."

"Tucker I don't care. Your due soon were going to Grey."

"But Wash, it's seven in the morning I don't want to wake Grey up. Also I'm still tired can you stay with me."

"Yes, but after your nap were going to Grey."

"But-fine"

A few hours later. Tucker and Wash are in there bed cuddling.

"Wash." Tucker whispers.

"Tucker. What's wrong?" Wash says frantically. 

"Grey. I need Grey. We need Grey."

"Okay, can you walk?"

"I think. Wash it really hurts."

"Okay come on."

Wash walks Tucker to the infermery meeting Grey.

"You should have came a lot sooner."

"Will Tucker be alright Grey?" Wash asks.

"Yes she'll be just fine Agent Washington."

Tucker winces at the pain in her stomach. "Fuck"

"Right your in labor."

"Wow nice to know I'm loved Wash."

"You-you are loved Tucker."

"I was being sarc-fuck can I please get these kids out of me now. Jesus Christ I am never getting pregnant again."

\-----------------------

"Lina would you like to meet your niece and nephew"

"Why wouldn't I little bro."

"Come on"

They walk to the room that has Tucker laying on the bed holding her twins.

"Have guys picked names?" Carolina asks.

"Yes we have. Meet your niece and nephew Lexi and Alex Church."

"Awwwww there adorable"

"Wash look they have freckles"

"Curse my freckles"

"No I like your freckles there adorable especially when you blush."

"Wow thanks."

"Hey it's not my fault you blush easy."


	12. Chapter 12

Tucker groaned and sat up in bed. "Wash" pain lacing his voice."

Wash groans waking up. "Hmm. Tucker are you okay? Do i need to take you to Doctor Grey? Do you need anything? Do you-" Wash gets cut off by Tucker pressing her lips on his. Tucker finally pulls away.

"Was that just to shut me up?"

"Yes. And it's just pressure it's gone now."

"Tucker I don't care. Your due soon were going to Grey."

"But Wash, it's seven in the morning I don't want to wake Grey up. Also I'm still tired can you stay with me."

"Yes, but after your nap were going to Grey."

"But-fine"

A few hours later. Tucker and Wash are in there bed cuddling.

"Wash." Tucker whispers.

"Tucker. What's wrong?" Wash says frantically. 

"Grey. I need Grey. We need Grey."

"Okay, can you walk?"

"I think. Wash it really hurts."

"Okay come on."

Wash walks Tucker to the infirmary meeting Grey.

"You should have came a lot sooner."

"Will Tucker be alright Grey?" Wash asks.

"Yes she'll be just fine Agent Washington."

\-----------------------

Wash walks out. "You guys can see the twins if you want?"

"Yes I can't wait to have play dates."

"Caboose you can when there older. They were just born. But you guys can be Uncles."

"Dibs on giving them there first gun." Sarge yells.

"Dibs on teaching them math and hacking" Simmons yells.

"Seriously Simmons you are such a nerd." Grif says.

"No I'm not Grif


End file.
